


Dusk Till Dawn

by mvrgensterns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrgensterns/pseuds/mvrgensterns
Summary: “Someday, you’ll understand.You’ll want the air that I breathe, the world that I see.”





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer ; i don’t own the characters of The Mortal Instruments. all of the credit goes to the brilliant Cassandra Clare. the only thing that is mine is the story i’ve written.
> 
> anyway, hope all of you enjoy! x

Jace ran. He wasn’t sure where, or to who, he was running to, but it felt wrong, just standing there in the presence of his father. Valentine, who turned him away when he no longer meant anything to him.

Who had killed him at a moment’s notice because he had stepped in between him and his terrible plans to destroy the Downworld, and any Shadowhunter who defied him his rightful place as ruler of the Nephilim. No, he wouldn’t let his father catch him this time. Never again, would he be able to kill him. But just as he thinks he has a chance — just when he thinks he’s able to get away…

Valentine appears ahead of him, just by a foot or so, and suddenly Jace is running into his father’s seraph blade. He can feel someone behind him, yelling out his name, but the feeling soon brings him further into his sub—conscious.

{—x—}

Sebastian can feel Jace toss and turn in the night, the golden—blonde’s feelings rushing into his own dreams like the plague. At first, the demon boy ignores it. Thinks it’s his nightmare, although he’s never /really/ been afraid of his father as much as he is in his dreams. He remembers the scars that monster had marred him with, though. A constant ache starting at the bottom of his spine up to his shoulder blades. Ever since he’d died, he’d vowed to keep himself, Jace, and Clary, safe from the onslaught the man had reaped against the Nephilim’s very core.

The nightmare starts off simple, really. Clary, soft, beautiful, and warm. Her arms wrapped around his waist, staring up at him through trusting emerald eyes. It starts with a creeping suspicion, because she would never look at /him/ like this. He’s pulled away from her by an unknown force, and he’s fighting, fighting to have her back in his arms one last time. Then it’s black, and he’s back in the Wayland cabin in Idris. He doesn’t know why he’d ever dream of this, but it pulls at his heartstrings nonetheless. This is where he found out Valentine was harboring another son; another heir. It’s too dark and he can feel the blood running down his back in rivets. This is where his nightmare steps in, tied down to a chair. Helpless to stop his father from whipping him bloody for not following orders. Finally, when he can’t take it any longer, when he’s weak, and broken, his father unties him. And allows him to /run/. He couldn’t really run, not with the scars lining his back, and the blood falling down to his toes. But still, he runs around the wide property of the cottage they’d holed themselves in. His adrenaline spikes as he can feel someone following him, a dark presence that ultimately feels like betrayal.

Realizing that it’s not him running towards the presence, but Jace. The golden—haired boy running towards Valentine’s seraph blade, he screams out the boy’s name, a wide spread panic that fills his entire mind, body, and soul.

And then, he wakes up. Sweaty, and feeling more alone than ever in his more than adequate room. He has the same dream for a few days, and about a week or so passes before he finds out the truth.

There’s a fateful night, where Sebastian is up far longer than he’s supposed to be, drawing battle plans. Jace is sleeping near him, on the sofa, bright amber eyes shut.

He gets this tight feeling in his chest at first; fear. Something he’s never experienced, and he suddenly realizes — it’s not him. It’s Jace. Jace, the one who was too afraid to love, and to be destroyed by his only fatherly figure. Jace, the one who has faced countless demons and Downworlders, only to be brought apart by the madman who ruined the both of them.

Sebastian won’t stand for it. He scatters all of his papers off of his desk in a fit of rage, his dark eyes suddenly staring at the tear—stained cheeks of Jace Wayland. He knows he should probably just leave him to cry alone, but. The demonic rune Lilith put on them, went both ways; with the exception of Sebastian being the dominant of the pair. His fingers curl into fists. He’s never acted like a big brother, not in the sense of wanting to comfort the wavy haired boy. The platinum haired male reacts on impulse rather than logic, and pulls Jace into his arms, fists still intact behind the boy’s back. He sniffs against his neck, where they’ve fallen into each other.

And when he feels the younger boy’s frame shaking beneath his own, all he can do is hold him. Because even though he was born to be all corruption, he can feel the other’s pain. And, surprisingly, it’s his pain as well. Like a demonic pair of Parabatai, it feels… broken. As it should be.

Of course, like the tide, they will rise or fall together… and yet, it feels like he’s finally come home.

{—x—}

Jace soon comes to the conclusion that the only time he feels safe from the nightmares Valentine haunts him with, is when Sebastian falls asleep with his arms wrapped around him, his nose pressed into the crook of his neck. In the protection of the older male’s arms, nothing can hurt him. The blonde sighs, melting against him, into him. Praying to whatever Angel that’s listening, that he’ll never have to see Valentine’s face ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> also, for all of you who are wondering, i'm hoping to update this fic weekly, or daily if i have the time. if you have any requests for the upcoming chapters, please comment! i'm open for constructive criticism as well. x


End file.
